


Silver Days (And Nights)

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Pokeprompt fic with "undercover" as theme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silver Days (And Nights)

**Author's Note:**

> Old Pokeprompt fic with "undercover" as theme.

Silver woke up in the middle of the night. Lyra was sleeping by his right side and Ethan, by his left.  
  
The moon was bright outside. Moths, dazzled by reflected light, danced by the window, casting shadows on the bed. It was as if the bed was a pond and the shadows, visible amoebas.   
  
It had been 1 year, 5 months, 16 days, 18 hours, 32 minutes and 8 seconds that Silver had been living with Lyra and Ethan. He had set a stopwatch to keep track of the time. He thought he wouldn't be able to stay for more than a month. They were such different people, them and him.   
  
It was as if he was undercover. To be there only to betray them when the moment came.   
  
"Hey." A voice said beside him. "Are you unable to sleep?"  
"I thought you were asleep," replied Silver.   
"I thought you were."  
  
They exchanged glances.   
  
"Would you two quiet down? I'm trying to sleep." Another voice said.   
"Sorry," the first voice said, "did we wake you up?"  
"No," the third voice answered, "I was only trying to sleep."  
  
They took turns to exchange glances. Finally, they hopped out of bed, changed clothes and went outside with nets and empty pickle jars.  
  
When they came back, they each had a jar filled with fireflies, which shone like flickering stars. They poked holes in the lids with scissors so they could breathe.   
  
They told each other stories in the light of fireflies, until the sun rose, when the light of dawn caught them eyes closed, mind deep in the land of dreams.  
  
  
  
It had been 1 year, 5 months, 17 days, 2 hours, 7 minutes and 6 seconds that Silver accepted the friendship of Lyra and Ethan. He still hadn't betrayed them and only Arceus knew why. He walked out of the cottage and stared at the sky. The moon was still visible in the dark blue sky. If he made enough efforts, he could almost see some of the stars.   
  
Stars.  
  
He remembered the fireflies.   
  
The pickle jars held nothing but dead insects. He shook them, to no avail. They had lost their light.   
  
"They only live for so long," a voice said. "There's nothing you can do."  
Silver nodded. They only live for so long. We only live for so long. There's nothing we can do. "Weaklings," he said out of habit.  
"Let's bury them outside." Another voice said. "The weeping willow by the lake should do."  
  
  
  
It had been 10 years, 2 months, 9 days, 5 hours, 24 minutes and 8 seconds that Silver had been in love with Lyra and Ethan, or had he? He no longer measured their bond in lengths of time.  
  
Lyra held Silver by his shoulders. She kissed his ears, kissed his face, kissed his neck. He kissed her back, on the lips, on the tip of her nose, on her eyes. Their fingers were lost in each other's hair.  
  
Ethan lifted Silver's shirt and kissed him by the navel and around it, moved down to the waist and just above the thighs. Silver caught him and pulled him up, and kissed him on the lips, in the mouth.  
  
If Lyra became heavy with child, they would not know which of the two boys was the father. Both would be the father, they decided.   
  
  
  
  
30 years, not sure how many months and days and all that. Didn't matter.  
  
If Silver was undercover, and that betrayal was inevitable, he wished he could stay undercover forever, so no one would have to be betrayed and hurt.


End file.
